


那个人

by yuechuyu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu





	那个人

01

Olis来到多特蒙德训练的大本营，作为新加盟多特蒙德的球员，今天是他第一天正式训练。Olis很兴奋，也有些紧张和担忧，怕自己融入不了新的球队。

不远处跑来一个人，Olis认出跑来的人是他的队长——Marco Reus。

当Reus跑到Olis面前对他歪嘴笑着时，年轻的球员脸红了。

他可真帅。Olis心想。

  
02

有着一头金发笑起来还有一个小酒窝性格开朗的Olis很快成为队里新的宠儿，每个人都喜欢逗他，队长Reus也是。

说到队长，Olis觉得他不上场踢球的时候就是个大男孩，喜欢反戴帽子，还喜欢听歌，据说他的歌单都是Justin Bieber。有一次Olis想要求证，询问队长能不能分享一只耳机。

队长对他微笑，然后无情地拒绝。在一旁围观了全程的Schmelzer不厚道地笑了，在Reus离开之后，Schmelzer拍了拍Olis的肩：“你别想了，你不是那个人，他不会和你分享。”

那个人？那个人是谁？

03

联赛已经比了好几轮，多特蒙德今年的战绩不俗，但下一轮要在主场迎来一直恩怨纠缠的拜仁慕尼黑。

Olis做了好准备，他希望能在这场至关重要的比赛中有所建树。

全队上下严阵以待，尤其Reus，训练时格外认真。Olis不敢松懈，也投入到训练中去。结束时，Olis倒在草地上，心想一定要赢下这场比赛。几个老队员拿着水杯走过，Olis听到他们的对话。

“你们猜Marco在赛后会不会和那个人拥抱？”

“那就要看这场球赢没赢。”

“得了吧，不管赢没赢，他们最后都会找个没人的角落亲亲我我。”

……

Olis再一次听到那个人，听上去队长和那个人的关系还不错，可是那个人到底是谁？

至少知道是拜仁的球员。

04

比赛的日子如约而至。

球员通道。

Olis排在Reus的身后。他感觉有点奇怪，以往在比赛开始前，队长Reus都很开心，他会和队友击掌鼓励，今天不一样，Reus在和队友逐一击掌后就很沉默。

Olis觉得有必要活跃一下气氛，他从身后搂过Reus，拍了拍队长的胸，说了句“加油”，随后又顺手在队长的屁股上拍了一下。

这在队里是很平常的举动，但今天的Reus身体意外一僵，然后回头看了看Olis，又越过他看向他身后的某一人，欲言又止。

Olis刚想问他要说什么，就感觉背脊一凉，转头看到拜仁的9号Robert Lewandowski瞪着他。Olis打了个冷颤，心想自己没得罪这位前锋吧，为什么他的眼神像要把自己吃了？

Olis一头雾水，裁判已经引领着他们走进球场。

“Olis，你知道 Lewandowski吗？”站在身后的Schmelzer对他说。

“当然知道。”Olis觉得这个问题很白痴，谁会不知道 Lewandowski，这可是拥有世界吉尼斯记录的前锋，九分钟五球，不是随便什么人能办到。

“那你知道他是从多特蒙德转会到拜仁的吗？”

“知道啊。”

Schmelzer意味深长地说：“当年他在队里一直很高冷，和我们的队长却很亲密。”

Olis很疑惑，如果没看错，在排队的时候，这位波兰前锋想要和队长拥抱，队长理都没理他，顾自和队友击掌。

“是吗？他们现在看起来关系很糟。”

Schmelzer笑了笑：“你还太年轻。”

05

比赛最后以平局结束，双方各攻入一球。

Olis只踢了半场球就被换下，他很郁闷，在之前的比赛他的状态一直很好，身体对抗也是他占优，但是碰到了 Lewandowski，他哑了火，不仅占不到优势，还被对方逼急吃了张黄牌。

结束之后， Olis看到 Lewandowski走向Reus，很明显他想和Reus拥抱，但Reus依旧是拒绝脸，他们就面对面站着，不知道在说些什么。

球场里的人散得差不多，Reus才和 Lewandowski并肩走向球员通道。如果Olis还留在球场内，他会看见 Lewandowski伸手搂住了Reus的脖子，这一次，金发的多特蒙德队长没有拒绝。

06

Olis最后一个洗完澡，路过更衣室时听到里面传来动静。这个时候更衣室怎么还会有人？Olis侧耳倾听，听到了 Lewandowski的声音。他似乎在和自己的队长吵架，而他的队长像受了莫大的委屈，说话都带着哭腔。

这可不行！这可是他们的主场，欺负人都欺负到头上了！

Olis赶紧拧了拧门锁，却发现从里面反锁了，他二话不说，用尽全身的力气去撞。

一下，两下……几下之后门竟然被撞开了。

Olis抄起门边的一把折叠凳：“你这混蛋！你……”

Olis举着折叠凳，余下的话淹没在唇边。

在更衣室中间的长桌上，他的队长半躺在上面，双腿架在Lewandowski的肩膀，全身除了堆在脚踝处黄黑相间的球袜别无一物，白皙的身上遍布深浅不一的红痕，而 Lewandowski——这位来自死敌拜仁慕尼黑的前锋正用他令人惊叹的速度挺动着腰部。

队长奶白色的皮肤和拜仁前锋蜜色的皮肤形成鲜明对比。情色，香艳，仿若一副名画。

Olis咽了一下口水。

Lewandowski确实在欺负Reus，只不过不是Olis想象中的欺负。

更衣室的两个人明显也被吓到，Lewandowski调整了一下位置，挡住Olis不让他看到Reus。

“滚！”Lewandowski压着声音说，脸上面无表情，却危险性十足。

Olis如梦方醒，连忙放下折叠凳退出房间，走了几步又折回替他们锁好门。

他现在知道了，他们说的那个人就是Lewandowski。

  
07

“你吓到他了。”Reus在Olis走后说。

“这么护着他？”Lewandowski吃味地说，“在通道里他拍你屁股时我就想揍他一顿。”

“他还是小孩子，呃……”Reus皱了皱眉，“你轻点……”

“不。”Lewandowski微笑着拒绝，谁让这个时候Reus还提及别人。

“混蛋……”被顶到敏感点的Reus骂道，声音软糯，更像是情人间的呢喃。

“Marco，你骂人时一点威慑力都没有，”Lewandowski低头亲吻着Reus，“只会让我更加兴奋。”

  
08

“Olis，你的脸怎么这么红？” Sahin好奇地问。

“没事。”

Sahin望了一眼Olis来时的路，立马反应过来时怎么回事。

“你该不会是从更衣室过来的吧？”

“是……”

Sahin友好地搭着队友的肩：“记住，下次和Lewandowsk比赛时，离更衣室远远的。”

为什么不早说！

  
09

后来Olis成了很优秀的球员，只是在遇上Lewandowsk就会秒怂。


End file.
